In recent years, due to the use of micro-machine technology and microscopic processing technology, systems are being developed in which devices and means (for example pumps, valves, flow channels, sensors and the like) for performing conventional sample preparation, chemical analysis, chemical synthesis and the like are miniaturized and integrated on a single chip (Patent Document 1). These systems are called μ-TAS (Micro Total Analysis System), bioreactor, lab-on-chips, and biochips, and are much expected to be applied in the fields of medical testing and diagnosis, environmental measurement and agricultural manufacturing.
The quantitative performance of analysis, accuracy of analysis and economic efficiency in these types of analysis and testing are considered important when using these types of chips for analysis. (These types of chips which have micro flow channels and in which various reactions are performed in the micro flow channels are called microchips.) As a result, it is an issue to provide a feeding system which has a simple structure and is highly reliable. A micro fluid control device which has high accuracy and excellent reliability is required. Micro-pump systems and control methods which meet this need have already been proposed. (Patent Documents 2-4)
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-323519
Patent Document 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-322099
Patent Document 3: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-108285
Patent Document 4: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-270537